Their SongsiPod shuffle challenge
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: Another Augnie iPod shuffle challenge drabble collection.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Covert Affairs. I'm just an avid viewer. And Auggie lover.

Ipod shuffle challenge. I'm sure if you're reading this you know the rules already but here's a brief overview.

Choose a pairing.

Put your iPod on shuffle

Write a brief one-shot for each song within the time the song is playing.

**Escape-Rupert Holmes**

Who was this person? An image of Ben came up in her mind but she quickly wiped it away. She was past him. Over. Unbidden, it was followed by an image of Auggie.

As Dani said, she needed some romance. She would answer this ad and meet him at O'Malleys.

She got ready, nervous but excited.

The first tip off as to his identity was the clicking of his cane. She looked up and spotted Auggie just as he came to a stand still.

"Oh, it's you!" She thought there was relief in his voice. "I can smell that grapefruit perfume anywhere!"

Smiling at him she said, "Let's get out of here," and grabbed him elbow, leading him out as usual.

**Last Stop-Landon Pigg**

She was the last one. He felt it, hopefully she did too.

Liza had just been an intermediate. She'd been a means to an end. Hopefully, it hadn't ruined what he wanted with Annie before it had a chance to start.

"Annie, I don't have much to offer but you're my only choice. It's you. Without you I'm through."

**I will Survive-Gloria Gaynor**

At first I woke up with nightmares every night of you dying. They were all the more terrifying since I thought they were directly from my memory. Finally they buried you, or so they said. You began to fade in my mind. Just a lot love who I'd think of fondly. I was getting over all we'd had.

Then one day I saw you across the street, watching, thinking I didn't see you. Making sure I was okay without you. I don't know how you did it but that was the last straw. No longer did I mourn you, thing of you fondly.

When I got home I buried the bracelet. Just like they'd 'buried' you. I sent Jai a not to pass on to you.

"I have survived you. I am over it."

The final step to moving on. I picked up the phone.

"Auggie at your service"

"Auggie I'm over it, him. I'm ready. Want to do dinner and a movie?"

**Je Jazz Les Couleurs-Manau**

Knock, knock. Annie waited until Auggie opened the door for her. Her ears were then assaulted by what she identified as French rap.

"Auggie! What are you listening to?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, just something I found."

Annie snorted, "Do you even know what they're saying?"

"Nope! I figured it'd be nice to just listen to the sounds. Not worry about what they're saying. You know, like blind listening."

She laughed. "Okay Auggie. So I guess I shouldn't tell you they're rapping about an adorable CIA geek?"

"Adorable huh?"

**Save the Day-Train**

He didn't take the bus anymore. The first time he'd ended up sitting by this one lady. He called her J-lo-la. He knew after five minutes why the seat had been open. She either cried or told ridiculous stories. Plus she didn't smell to great, her smell actually rather assaulted his sensitive nose. But he felt bad when he didn't sit by her. She thought he was her best friend.

Annie had saved him by agreeing to go on grocery trips together. She was his Superwoman.

"Thanks again hero. I think last time J-Lo-La almost had a heart attach when I stepped on the bus."

"Don't worry about it Auggie. I'm used to saving the day."

**Our Song-Taylor Swift**

"So what are we doing tonight Auggie?"

"Weelllll, I thought we'd pick out our song."

"_Auggie!_ Aren't those just for couples?"

"Hey, who made u that rule? Anyways, just planning ahead," he replied cheekily.

"So what do you think Annie? Which Mingus song is it?"

Annie laughed. "Auggie, you're just so great. This is our song," and she kissed him on the cheek.

**Little Ditty-Leahy**

"Irish dancing Annie? What are we doing here?"

"It's my niece's dance recital. They wanted Uncle Auggie to come."

"Umm, Annie, do they realize that all I will get out of this is a headache? I mean, ten girls tapping out of synch can be really irritating. Perfect headache material."

"That's why I brought you these." Annie said, putting earplugs in Auggie's hand. "And I'm taking you out to dinner afterwards as a bribe."

"Miss Walked, you know the hey to my heart."

**Extreme Ways-Moby**

"What movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"Bourne Identity! I've got a Bourne craving!"

"Auggie, you wish you were Bourne's handler don't you?" Annie teased.

He smiled back at hr, "Bourne's got nothing on you Miss Walker. I actually always thought of myself more like Bourne."

"Auggie, do you have something to tell me? Are you the leak, have you gone rogue?"

"No, I've just seen so much. I understand how he feels. My life fell apart too. But I took it a different direction," responded a suddenly sober Auggie.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't out to get Joan." At this they both laughed.

**The Frog Prince-Keane**

He felt like the ugly ogre. No sight meant worthless. She made him feel like the hero.

"Auggie, I need to get out! " Her voice came through his earpiece.

"Okay Annie, take the next left and under the bridge there's a boat waiting for you."

"Thanks Aug. You're my knight in shining armor."

A dorky smile graced his lips. She bespelled him.

**Wisemen-James Blunt**

She couldn't be free of him for the longest time, that darn bracelet. It wasn't until Auggie had thrown it out in a fit that she'd started to heal.

It hadn't helped that they'd been using her to get to him.

Well, she wasn't the one alone anymore. Now she had Auggie wrapped in her arms.


End file.
